The invention is a process for producing devices with evaporated gold films and devices with gold films.
Gold films are extensively used in the production of various devices. Such films are particularly important in electronic circuitry because of the inert character of gold metal and its excellent electrical conductivity properties. Particularly convenient for producing gold films is evaporation. This procedure is generally carried out in an evacuated chamber. It is highly desirable to have a rapid reliable method of evaporating gold on a surface which produces gold films with good adhesion to the surface and good electrical properties. This is particularly true of surfaces composed of certain inorganic fluorides useful in the fabrication of various devices and articles. Also included in these inorganic fluorides are the so called mixed fluorides such as chlorofluorides.